Succession
by Des roses et des Orties
Summary: Une vingtaine d'année après la chute de Lord Voldemort, Sirius et Lucius PotterMalfoy font leur rentrée à Poudlard. J.K Rowling vous a donné son épilogue, je vous offre le mien. L'histoire est contituée d'une série de one-shot sur "la nouvelle génération"
1. Prologue

Titre : Arc du "Cycle infini"

Auteurs : Llewela (aka Des Roses et Des Orties), Nataniel, Winksou

Ce qu'il vous faut savoir : Voldemort est mort depuis 20 ans. Cette histoire ignore l'épilogue mais pas le reste du dernier tome écrit par J.K Rowling.

Remarques : Je crois que je vais me répéter .. Mais, j'aime pas l'épilogue de Miss J.K Rowling =/

* * *

À l'attention de Monsieur PotterMalfoy, Sirius, James

COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE

Directrice : Minerva McGonagal

Première classe du Grand-Ordre de Merlin

Membre de la confédération internationale des Mages et Sorcier, Enchanteur-en-chef, Membre du Magemagot

_Cher Mr PotterMalfoy,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège de sorcellerie Poudlard._

_Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 3rd septembre, nous attendons votre confirmation avant le 2nd septembre au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, Mr PotterMalfoy, en l'expression de nos sentiments les plus sincères._

Hermione Granger,

Directrice adjointe

--

À l'attention de Monsieur PotterMalfoy, Lucius, Alexander

COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE

Directrice : Minerva McGonagal

Première classe du Grand-Ordre de Merlin

Membre de la confédération internationale des Mages et Sorcier, Enchanteur-en-chef, Membre du Magemagot

_Cher Mr PotterMalfoy,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège de sorcellerie Poudlard._

_Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 3rd septembre, nous attendons votre confirmation avant le 2nd septembre au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, Mr PotterMalfoy, en l'expression de nos sentiments les plus sincères._

Hermione Granger

Directrice adjointe

--

« 'Lu ! 'Lu ! Lucius, nom d'un d'hippogriffe, tu m'écoutes ?!»

Une tornade blonde se précipita sur son frère, qui était paresseusement allongé sur un fauteuil feuilletant un grimoire, avec sourire monté jusqu'aux oreilles.

« On est prit ! On a enfin nos lettres ! Youhou ! Quand Rose va le savoir, elle va s'en manger les dents de s'être moquer de nous l'année dernière et ...»

Le dénommé « Lu » daigna alors relever sa tête de son livre, et arracha sa lettre des mains du blond, avare. Le sourire lui vint alors et ils hurlèrent en coeur :

« Père ! Papa !»


	2. Répartition

Titre : Arc du "Cycle infini"

Auteurs : Llewela (aka Des Roses et Des Orties), Nataniel, Winksou

Ce qu'il vous faut savoir : Voldemort est mort depuis 20 ans. Cette histoire ignore l'épilogue mais pas le reste du dernier tome écrit par J.K Rowling.

Remarques : Je crois que je vais me répéter .. Mais, j'aime pas l'épilogue de Miss J.K Rowling =/

* * *

_Gare Londres, Quai 9 1/2_

« Tachez de faire bonne impression. Vous avez des génération derrière vous, et vous en aurez devant. Pas trop de bêtise. » leur glissa leur père après leurs avoir monté leurs valises, un léger sourire sur le bout des lèvres.

Une dernière accolade pour chacun avec de fins conseils puis il les laissa monter à bord du Poudlard express, où il rejoignirent leurs amis Rose Weasley, la fille des deux meilleurs amis de leur papa, et son cousin Albus, le fils de Ginny -anciennement Weasley- et Blaise Zabinny -un ami de leur père- .

« Crac »

Son mari apparu alors, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'habitude, tenant ses lunettes dans sa main gauche.

« Excuse-moi Dray, je suis en re-

-Potter, lui fit il d'une voix trainante, tes enfants viennent de monter dans ce train, et tu n'étais même pas là pour leurs dire au revoir.

-Papa ! » Braillèrent les deux gamins, les têtes en travers des fenêtres, rassurés de le voir enfin arriver.

Très malicieusement, Harry tira une langue taquine à sa moitié et se rapprocha de leur progéniture.

« Coucou vous deux ! Alors surtout ne vous inquiétez pas, et ne prenez pas aux mots toutes les bêtises que votre père a pu dire hein ?

-Potter !

-Il râle, il râlait déjà à votre âge, et il râlera toujours, même pour son dernier soupir. Alors cette histoire de répartition, n'y faites pas attention. Allez là où vous avez envie, rien de plus. Oubliez pas de nous écrire ! »

Puis le sifflet retentit, et le train quitta la gare. Harry allait s'éclipser à nouveau, quand il sentit deux bras se poser autour de sa taille.

« Alors comme ça, je suis un râleur ? »

Pendant ce temps, les deux frères s'étaient installés tranquillement dans le même compartiment que leurs amis. Le fils Zabiny, de trois ans leur ainé, proposa une partie de bataille explosive alors que la jeune Rose Weasley, charmant et intelligent mélange de ces deux parents avec longs cheveux touffu bruns et ces petites taches de rousseurs qui ornaient son visage, elle, préférait se concentrer sur son livre.

« Alors, vous pensez atterrir où les jumeaux? »

Un sourire s'imprima sur leurs visages, ils dirent en coeur : « Gryffondor, bien sur! »

Ce fut alors, qu'une jeune fille toqua timidement aux carreaux avant de demander si elle pouvait se mettre avec eux dans le wagon. Albus, ne perdant pas une seule seconde pour draguer, lui accorda un sourire en coin l'invita à s'asseoir à coté de lui. La petite rougit jusqu'à en devenir brique, alors que Rose fusillaient son cousin du regard.

« Vous, vous parliez de la répartition dans les différentes maisons? » osa t elle d'une voix mal assurée.

Sirius lui répondit joyeusement « Bien sur! Avec mon frère, c'est notre première année et on espère bien atterrir à Gryffondor! Et toi? »

Devenant de plus en plus rouge, elle avoua ne pas connaître grand chose aux moeurs du collège.

« Tu es d'origine moldu? Tu sais, ça ne fait rien. Ma mère était elle aussi une _« sang-de-bourbe »_ mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être la meilleure élève de sa promotion toutes maisons confondues. » fit remarquer habilement Rose.

« Non, c'est juste que mes parents n'ont pas été à Poudlard. »

Un sourire s'épanouit sur les lèves de Rose, qui se mit à lui faire un bon résumé de l'histoire de Poudlard, sous le regard désespéré des autres garçons qui y avaient déjà eu droit au moins une bonne centaine de fois.

Quand il descendirent du train, leurs deux ainés les laissèrent rejoindre le château avec Hagrid, le garde chasse, alors qu'ils montaient dans les calèches tirés par les sombrals.

_Salle de réception, Poudlard_

« Nelwäen Elysia »

Après un rapide sourire pour les jumeaux qui lui répondirent d'un léger signe de main, elle avança jusqu'au choixpeau magique, non sans trébucher avant d'atteindre le tabouret.

« Gryffondor ! »

C'était la première des nouveaux élèves à rejoindre la table aux armoires rouges et or.

« Lucius PotterMalfoy »

Un silence religieux s'établit alors. Les élèves, ainsi que leurs professeurs, posèrent leurs regard sur les deux jeunes enfants. Après un dernier sourire pour son frère, le moins âgé des deux sortit de la file d'attente et se dirigea vers le chapeau magique, l'air confiant, sous le regard attentif de la salle. On eut à peine le temps de l'asseoir et de lui poser le dit chapeau sur la tête que celui-ci hurlait un « Gryffondor ! » sonore.

L'enfant se leva, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, puis se dirigea vers sa nouvelle maison d'accueil mais il ne s'y assit pas, où les élèves applaudissaient à tout rompre. Il l'attendait. Rose remarqua bien son regard et reporta toute son attention vers le deuxième jumeaux.

« Sirius PotterMalfoy »

Un silence revint. A la table des gryffondor, la suite ne faisait aucun doute. Tous attendaient à nouveau l'appel vers leur table pour le petit blond. Mais cette fois-ci le chapeau prit son temps pour choisir, il semblait hésiter. On vit la tête de Sirius pâlir puis le chapeau respira un grand coup avant de balbutier : « Serpentard ! »

Le visage de Lucius se décomposa à son tour quand le frêle blond se dirigea avec un sourire gêné vers la table aux emblèmes vert et argent, qui le huaient. Ils s'assirent au même moment, se regardant droits dans les yeux, s'assurant que cette répartition ne les sépareraient pas.

Après tout, ils n'étaient pas seuls dans leurs maisons. Sirius serait sous la protection -inutile- de Albus tandis que Lucius serait pouponné par Rose.

* * *

**« Mes chers parents,**

**Je me doute que Marraine Hermione vous a déjà mis au courant, cependant je tiens à vous annoncer par moi même que Lucius et moi avons été séparés dans vos maisons respectives.**

_A la plus grande surprise de tous, Lucius s'en est allé vers les gryfondors alors que je demeure chez les serpentards. Ironnie du sort en vue de nos prénoms. Je crois que même Mme McGonagal en a été surprise..._

_**[...]**_

_**Je m'inquiète pour mon frère.**_

_**En espérant que tout se passe bien pour vous,**_

**Tendrement,**

**Lucius PotterMalfoy**

_Sirius PotterMalfoy_

_

* * *

  
_

C'est ainsi que débuta la première année des jumeaux PotterMalfoy. L'un à griffondor, l'autre à serpentard. Qu'attendre de moins de ces deux chenapans qui ralliaient ainsi un peu plus encore les deux maisons ennemies.

Chaperonnés par les plus jeunes professeurs, qui les connaissaient déjà bien hors établissement et ça depuis l'époque des couches culottes, mais également étroitement surveillés par les plus anciens qui gardaient en mémoire leurs parents, et pas que la génération qui les précédaient mais aussi celles d'avant et d'avant ...


End file.
